The New New Prophecy
by turtlepal12345
Summary: in the forest ther are 4 new kits with unusual powers. Travel with these 4 newborns to become leaders of their clans. Join us in this Humorus Tale with Featherkit,Applekit,Pennykit,and Flashkit on thier life long adventure!
1. Intro

In the mist…

There lies a cat…

That has the power…

To save us all…

From the death…

Of all of us…

HEY!!

Bluestar: that is NOT right!

there are 4 of them!

they have different powers!

I get some for doing this!

Yellowfang: excuse us for a minute, well you must find time to do something when I go though this. Thank You.

(in a soft voice)

Yellowfang: hisssssss you mouse-brained fool! You do not just go around telling people we are paid to do this! No one would ever read this, and WE will not get ANY money! Sigh, I can't keep readers waiting so I will deal with you later.

Bluestar: well, wait and find out! Oh, and KEEP READING!

**Hi, I'm turtlepal!**

**This has NOTHING to to with the story of Warriors!. It just some story me and my friends made up and I decided to put it on here! PLEESE review my story so far and if you would like a change contact me!**

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE CHARACTERS OF WARRIORS AND I AGREE THAT THEY SHOULD BE USED NOT FOR PERSONAL USES.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Candypelt: ah! Steelheart! What has gotten in to you! You can't do this! You just Can't! I will never give you my kits! They are my most prized cats in the world! They are very close to me!

Steelheart: GRRRRRRRRR Sorry Candypelt! Masters Orders!

Candypelt: I will never forgive your master! BROOKCLAW I NEED YOU!

Steelheart: well, well, well, Candypelt, I thought you figured it out already!

Candypelt: no. no! NO! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Brookclaw: sorry I kept you waiting Candypelt! What do you need? Oh, hi steelheart!

Candypelt: thanx a lot Brookclaw! Now take my four kits and give one to each clan! They aren't safe here! There are too much danger from trusted clan members secrets of evil!

Brookclaw: oh, soo people ar… WHAT! So that's whay stellhear… AHHHH!! I must get away from here!

Steelheart: Leave the kits! They are my prey! Not Yours! GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Brookclaw: ooooohhhh…ssoooo comfusing… must get away…a cave!... a good place to rest with Candypelt's…kits…

THUMP!

Flutterkit: Mama! Mama! Where are you! Oh no! somthings happened to Mama! I cant see her applekit!

Applekit: ah sooo are sitser and brother are knocked out and we can't find Mama? How worse can this get? It was that guy mama called Sleelheart that got her!

Flutterkit: oh there is nothing we can do but wait…wait,for a Brave warrior will come for us! The is no point to do anything else… but wait.

Applekit:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE CHARACTER OF WARRIORS AND I AGREE THAT THEY SHOULD BE USED NOT FOR PERSONAL USES.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Applekit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! what was that? Oh, its on a chain.

Pennykit: …ooohhhh….you yelled too loud! Ahem! Now what is it that you see Applekit?

Applekit: Look! It is over there! It barks and yells and STINKS! And…it is just too much!

Pennykit: That? THAT? Oh your just too silly Applekit! Oh you know for sure that it is a DOG!

Applekit: a DOG? I never saw one before! This is sooooooooooooooo cool!

Pennykit: Dogs are very bad animals! They have teeth so large they are as big as you! And! They can eat you in 2 seconds flat!

Applekit: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! Run for your life!

Pennykit: boy, Applekit you must be mouse-brained if you don't see that its chained up! Humph! I am going back to sleep!

Applekit: ME TOO!

So… they all went back to sleep. BUT! When they woke up they weren't any where near each other but they all smelled fresh Milk!

So, now we go to windclan with featherkit.

Featherkit:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Where am I??

Loosefur: You are in the nursery. I am Loosefur I am going to be your new mother! Now this may seem confusing but your mother died and a little loner warrior came in and filled me in on the whole story! Your mother died and you would die to if I wasn't here! Now its time to meet your leader! Her name is Quitestar! I hope you like her!

Featherkit: No thank you! I just want to take a nap! And I don…. Zzz...Zzz…Zzz

Loosefur: I do hope her mother IS ok since that loner didn't know how she was doing. Oh I weep for her! Starclan be with her!


End file.
